


Invisibilitatem Potionem

by imaklainer98



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, romione - Fandom
Genre: DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, F/M, M/M, drarryandromioneAU, romione, ronxhermione, teachingAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaklainer98/pseuds/imaklainer98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been married for two years now. Since then, they've both been back at one of the least unlikely places along with Harry's best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<br/>Draco is a potions master, Harry is following in McGonagall's footsteps and teaching Transfiguration, Hermione's Magical History and Ron is heading up the sporting department at the school.<br/>But, when Draco realizes that teaching isn't always simple or easy as it's cracked up to be, Harry and his friends must help him so that he can get his students to pass their end of year exams.<br/>Also, there's the matter of Pansy Parkinson also teaching at Hogwarts as well and Harry having some issues with one particular student.<br/>Really, there's quite the happenings going on at Britain's best magic school and it's going to lead to some eventful times.<br/>Let's just hope that it doesn't all blow up in Draco's face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisibilitatem Potionem

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey y'all! :D  
> So, I literally started writing this today and I know that I have A LOT of other stories that I could be working on, but this idea just came to me and so I went with it! This is gonna be a story in which all of our (or, at least my) favourite HP couples are already together and are happily married, but there's a catch... They're all teaching at Hogwarts!  
> It's like a Drarry and Romione teaching AU!  
> Yay!  
> Anyway, that's it. Let me know what you think of it!  
> Oh and also this will help you decode some of the words I use in here. They are Latin, btw... 
> 
> ~invisibilitatem potionem: invisibility potion  
> ~incrementum potionem: growth potion  
> ~rigidium: erase  
> ~apparent: appear  
> ~reformabit: transfigure  
> ~reverti: revert 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

~Invisibilitatem Potionem~

 

"Alright, who among you can tell me what the exact properties of invisibilitatem potionem are?", Professor Draco Malfoy asked his class which consisted of twenty percent Ravenclaw students and the other eighty percent being made up of Slytherins.  
There was a moment of tense quiet in the large, dark, ominous potions classroom not even Avery Jacobson, a small yet gangly boy with red hair and freckles, sneezed. Which was unexpected, considering he had a track record for having an allergic reaction to just about anything.  
Taking a slightly frustrated breath, while still trying to seem composed, Draco strolled back and forth in front of them, his dark green robes swishing as he moved. Behind him, a large blackboard displayed a note they had written on incrementum potionem, a form of potion used to stimulate growth in plants, people, and even animals. This one pertaining to plants, evident by the small yet precise sketch he'd drawn on the board's surface with a small piece of chalk that clearly depicted a leafy, sprout-like herb. He'd then gone over the drawing using green chalk, so that his 'less-than-aspiring' pupils could easily determine its origins.  
Despite his efforts though, not one hand shot up to respond to the question and so the minutes slowly crept by, similar to how a snail would when it tries to embark on a destination of some sort. Finally, feeling unaccomplished and frustrated by the turnout of his highly uneventful class, Draco dismissed his students, both Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but not before assigning them a four-foot essay to complete on the properties of invisibilitatem and incrementum potionem and how they responded when used together. Then, once he was positively certain that all of them had cleared out, he waved his wand at the blackboard before muttering a soft "Rigidum!" before he gathered up his materials and put them in his old, Hogwarts, school, messenger bag.  
Slinging the bag's old, worn strap over his shoulder he brushed a hand across the front of his robes and exited the depressing, dungeon, classroom.  
All he wanted to do right now was go and see Harry, no doubt the other man was now in the Great Hall with the rest of the student and teaching body, after having spent all morning attempting to fascinate most of the Gryffindors with with what he deemed was an exciting lesson in Transfiguration. And, might have been had the class not been a double-period and with the overly, 'too-eager-for-a-Monday-morning', Hufflepuffs.  
See, it was one matter to teach an important course such as the one Harry taught, but it was entirely another to have to make it lively and thrilling enough for both parties.  
That was why, when Draco finally spotted him slumped in his seat at the staff table, staring blurry-eyed into a bowl of grits, the other man didn't so much as talk to him for fear of causing his partner more grief than what was already present.  
Instead, Draco slipped into a small but decently-sized space on the wooden bench beside Harry, flashed him one of his infamous Malfoy grins, before promptly shoving a piece of hot, buttered toast into his mouth.  
Harry Potter, who still had his head downcast in the direction of the tabletop, rolled his eyes exasperatedly at his husband's 'impeccable table manners' and only then lifted his mop of still very much unruly, black hair from its place. But, that had only been because just then, he had heard the familiar sound of his best friend Hermione Granger, as she too entered the Great Hall at last, Harry's other best friend Ron Weasley practically attached to her hip. She was carrying a load of books in her arms, her own bag was hap-hazardously thrown across her shoulder and behind her ear, hidden slightly in a mass of bushy, light-brown hair, was her favourite writing quill. Also, she had opted to wear a set it aquamarine, blue robes this particular day, along with a pair of black, muggle shoes called 'mary-janes' that barely were visible with her robes, that just touched the floor.  
Hermione smiled at both Harry and Draco, who had started devouring a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, as she took up a seat beside the blond and waited for Ron to sit next to her, like he had since they'd been going out way back when. Once he had seated himself down beside her and started into his own meal, both her and Harry began to chat fluidly about lesson plans and such until they too, tucked into their so-called brunch.  
After about fifteen or so minutes of silence as everyone else ate, Harry turned to glance at Draco, a smile slowly lifting up the corners of his lips.  
"So, would it be okay if I asked you how it went, today?"  
Immediately, Draco scowled at the memory of his disastrous lesson with Ravenclaw and Slytherin and shook his head.  
"No, no, it would not."  
Sighing, Harry absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair. He gave his husband of about two years now, a thoughtful look.  
"That bad?"  
But, Draco didn't reply which meant that he most likely wanted Potter to just drop the matter.  
Only Harry wasn't one to give up that easily.  
"Dray, love, what happened? Did they not enjoy your lesson on invisibilit-invisibilit-"  
Draco let out an agitated sigh.  
"It's invisibilitatem potionem and no, they didn't."  
There was a pause as he sighed defeatedly, again.  
"We-we didn't even get to that part..."  
Harry nodded understandingly as he reached over to lay a hand on Draco's back. He began to rub slow circles into the silk of the other's robes, stopping only when he felt his husband's breath hitch slightly.  
"What? What's wrong, love?", he asked, voice heavy with concern as Draco angrily shook his head, before he put his hands over his face, not daring to look at anyone. Not even Harry.  
"It's-it's just no use! Everything-everything I do, they don't care about! No one does! They don't care that I spent five fucking hours last night working on that bloody lesson! They don't!"  
Harry didn't bother reprimanding him for cursing in front of the students like he usually would have, instead he just nodded and let Draco grab ahold of his robes as he started to sob bitterly into them.  
"I mean, what-what am I doing so bloody fucking wrong that they aren't getting it? What, Harry? Tell me! I-I try to teach them about the properties of invisibilitatem potionem, hoping that they'll be eager to impress me with their knowledge but no! No, instead they're too fucking busy being bloody ignorant to something that they really should be paying close attention to!"  
By this point, several other staff members were casting suspicious glances over at Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter, wondering just what was occurring that was causing such an outburst. One fellow professor in particular had had just about enough of Draco's dramatic antics and was waltzing briskly over to their side of the table, her heels clicking softly yet noticeably against the hardwood floor. And then, a mere few seconds later, she was towering over them all (despite her height) and shooting literal daggers with her eyes at Draco.  
"What in Merlin's over-used, atrocious name is going on here?", she demanded, her gaze still fixated on the whiny blond.  
Draco bit his lip when he saw her and promptly tugged on the collar of Harry's scarlet, red robes, attempting to use them as a barrier between him and said unamused woman, who was standing there watching him, as she tapped her foot, impatiently.  
Pansy Parkinson gave an aggravated sigh when she realized that her fellow ex-house member now fellow colleague wasn't going to respond and instead directed her glare at Potter.  
"Very well, Potter, do you know what's gotten Draco here all in a right out fit?", she asked, but her eyes had flicked briefly back over to the blond, as she said the words.  
Realizing that she wasn't going to leave them alone until he came up with something to say, Harry in turn, met her gaze and his green eyes filled with a sudden look of sadness.  
"If you really must know Parkinson, he's just a little bit upset because his potions lesson with the Ravenclaw and Slytherin students didn't go as he had hoped. Which is terribly unfair, considering how much time and effort he put into it.,", Harry told her and then as an afterthought: "Did you know that he was up till sunrise making sure that he had properly written an adequate explanation about the properties of invisibilita-invisibility potion."  
Rolling her eyes both at Potter's failure to accurately pronounce the Latin words for 'invisibility potion' and Draco's hard work gone to waste, Pansy gave a curt nod before her gaze shot back to the blond who was practically on Harry's lap, now.  
Seeing this, she awkwardly cleared her throat and watched with a pleased look, as Draco quickly pulled himself away from Potter, his pale, silver-grey eyes glaring in a undignified way at Parkinson.  
But, before he could protest about anything else, Pansy silently walked back to her end of the large table, her plum-coloured robes sweeping swiftly across the floor, the sound becoming fainter as her form vanished from view.  
It was Hermione who reacted first by letting out a sudden breath she had been holding in.  
"Phew, I thought she'd never leave!", she exclaimed, eyeing the other end of the staff table to make sure that the black-haired woman hadn't 'accidentally' heard her.  
Ron nodded his agreement at his wife's words and reached for the glass pitcher of pumpkin juice as he then poured himself a mug of the orangish, fall-tasting liquid.  
In truth, he too was happy to see that Parkinson had departed so that they could all go back to enjoying their meal before it was once again time for lessons to recommence.  
But, that wasn't because Ron Weasley didn't like teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, no on the contrary, he enjoyed his job heading up the sporting department at his former school, immensely. So much so, that it was often very difficult for his wife to drag him away from work just so that they both could have quality time to themselves. Truthfully, most days he could've cared less if Hermione was around or not, if it meant that he could spend endless hours flying about on his broom, the wind in his face as it tossed his rumpled, red locks around. Just the thought of teaching a group of first year Ravenclaw students today how to successfully mount and fly a broomstick had him anxiously waiting in great anticipation on the edge of his seat.  
'Yes', he thought, delightedly as he envisioned them all now up in the air holding tightly to their brooms as they tried in haste not to fall.  
'Maybe, this would be a good year, after all...'  
Well, as far as he was concerned, anyway. 

*****

"Now then, today we are all going to learn how to properly transfigure the shape of small household objects like cups and saucers into much more uncommon things like rats and mice. Don't fear too discouraged if you don't successfully change the appearance of your object perfectly on the first try, because that just means that you need a little more practice is all. So, I don't want to hear any of you harp on some poor person if they can't seem to cast the spell properly, understood?", Professor Harry Potter explained to the large room of Gryffindors, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs as he stood at the front of the class.  
Slowly, they all gave a collective nod and then Harry said a quick 'apparent!' as suddenly cups and saucers appeared instantaneously in front of the students present.  
Eyes widened in complete awe as he performed the spell and then he cleared his throat to silence them all, when they began to cause a rumble of excited chatter to bounce about the room.  
"Quiet please! Now as you can probably see, there is nothing in no such way unusual about the objects before you at all. But, with just a simple spell, you can easily change that. Simply say 'reformabit' to transfigure your object into another form. Living or nonliving. Then, when you cast the spell, think of what you want the object to become and it shall be it!"  
With those words, he muttered 'apparent!' again and a small, china teacup appeared in front of him, then he raised his wand again and with a clear, unwavering voice shouted out 'reformabit!'.  
Instantly, the floral-patterned teacup that had been there previously vanished and in its place lay a small white mouse. Harry prodded the rodent with the tip of his wand and the small creature started squeaking loudly and scampering about the large, oak desk. It's little paws leaving small yet evident marks in the wood's surface as it tried in haste to escape away from the excited students who were now starting to crowd around it.  
"That'll be enough, now. Back to your seats!", Harry commanded and reluctantly everyone slid back into their chairs, eyes still firmly set on the utterly frazzled mouse.  
When the class had quieted down once more, he raised his wand again and said 'reverti!' causing the mouse to disappear in a puff of smoke only to once the smoke had cleared, be a teacup again. No trace of its previous traits to be seen.  
"Any questions before I leave you to it?", he asked, addressing the class with that fond sense of compassion that Draco often teased him about.  
A timid looking boy wearing a green and white striped tie put up his hand, slowly.  
Harry nodded at him, smiling a little.  
"Yes, Timothy?"  
The boy who also appeared to have light-brown hair and clear-blue eyes fiddled with his house tie as he spoke.  
Harry smiled encouragingly and nodded again at the awkward Slytherin.  
"I-I was just wondering if you'd maybe-maybe be okay if-if-"  
"Yes?", he asked, still looking thoughtfully at the student.  
"If I went last, today. See, I-I don't think I'll be able to do it right..."  
Harry shook his head chuckling at the boy's obvious apprehension.  
"Of course you will!", he told Timothy.  
"Why do you think that you won't be able to?"  
The brunette shifted slightly in his chair.  
"I'm n-nervous to try doing spells. I-I've never done any before..."  
Harry nodded, then he sighed as he began to walk back and forth in front of the class, his Gryffindor-inspired robes trailing behind in his wake.  
"Wanna know something, Timothy?"  
Said boy nodded slowly as the rest of the students did the same but eagerly.  
"When I was your age, I couldn't ever have imagined having to perform spells, let alone going to such a school as this. You see, despite what you all might think, I wasn't always the famed 'Harry Potter' that you seem to know me as, today. No, rather the opposite, actually. I grew up in a normal home with ordinary Muggles as my foster parents and it wasn't until I turned eleven that I found out the truth."  
At this, everyone, including Timothy, leaned closer to hear what he'd say next.  
"A giant came to fetch me and said that he was going to take me to Hogwarts so that I could learn how to hone my abilities as a wizard. At first, I was really awkward and unsure about everything but then I started to make friends and I realized that maybe I really did have a chance to make something of my life. Now, I consider going to Hogwarts and studying magic, to be two of the best things to ever happen to me. Not only did I exceed at conquering my destiny of defeating the Dark Lord but I also had quite the love life.", it was then that Harry stopped, as if he had just suddenly remembered that he was talking to a room of first years.  
But, Timothy Thomas, who was now feeling a little more confident, put up a hand again to ask a question that Harry knew was coming due to his own faux pas.  
"You-you're talking about your famous ongoing relationship with Ginny Weasley, aren't you?", he asked, as if he still sounded doubtful of himself.  
Harry blanched.  
'How the hell did they know about that?', he wondered.  
He took a deep breath, trying to find his composure.  
"Yes. Yes, most definitely. I-I'm just a little surprised that you knew about that. I didn't think it was public information."  
A girl with blonde hair who also donned a Slytherin tie gave a small, soft laugh at that.  
Harry turned to look at her.  
"Yes, do you have something to say, Selena?", he asked.  
Selena nodded, but her face split into a grin.  
"We all know about your on again off again relationship with Mr. Weasley's sister, Ginny. But, it's your once undercover relationship with Professor Malfoy that I find so interesting."  
Harry knew his face was flushing a bright crimson by this point, but he still managed a curious look at her.  
"Why ever does that interest you?"  
The girl flung her smooth, shiny, blonde hair over her shoulder and then turned back to him a weird light dancing about her silver-grey eyes.  
In truth, though Harry would never tell her or his husband this, she looked a lot like Draco. Well, maybe more like a female version of Draco.  
And, it wasn't just her eyes and hair that gave Harry this impression. No, it was also in the way she acted and how others responded to her. It reminded him vaguely of a younger version of Draco when they had been in school together and people had seemed to part his way, a lot like objects that always seemed to depart whenever the Knight Bus was crashing through sometime part of London.  
'Did I just compare the notorious Draco Malfoy to the Knight Bus?', Harry thought, and chuckled as he dismissed such a thought.  
"Well, because you just decided to keep it a secret from everyone for so damn long."  
Harry wasn't even surprised to hear her curse. That was also a typical 'Malfoy' thing...  
But, that wasn't to say that he wasn't taken aback.  
"Well, what would you have done? I couldn't exactly go and tell my friends that I was in a secret relationship with their and my supposed rival, now could I?", he demanded.  
Selena shot her professor a look.  
"Why the hell not?"  
This time, Harry did scold her for her cursing.  
"Language, Stevens!"  
She just rolled her eyes. Her silver-grey 'oh-so-very-Draco' eyes.  
"But really, ", she amended.  
"Why not?"  
Harry was baffled.  
Why not? What did she mean 'why not?'. It was bloody obvious why not but clearly his student was too ignorant to see that.  
Finally, he just gave up on trying to argue with her. Arguing with her would be like trying to argue with his husband. And, Harry only wanted to put up with one version of Draco, thank you very much!  
So instead, he resumed his lesson on transfiguring small objects into rodents and supervised and observed, as the class began to chant out 'reformabit!' over and over again until he was positive that he was developing an intense migraine from the commotion. Then at last, Harry dismissed his class just as the bell rang for the break between classes, and everyone quickly got up and left, which meant that he was the only one left to clean up.  
Methodically, Harry went around the large room picking up teacups and saucers, reverting mice and rats back into more teacups and saucers.  
When he was done, he gave the room a quick once-over and then headed back out into the corridor to go find Draco, who would still be in his own classroom no doubt, preparing his next lesson.


End file.
